Pan National Union
|totalstrength = 403,233 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 12,601 |totalnukes = 22 |aidslots = 68/152 |rank = 103 |score = 2.33 }} The Pan National Union (PNU) is a developing alliance on the Blue sphere that has a passion of declining, and suddenly springing back for absolutely no reason. It was founded on the 9th of January, 2013.' History The Union was first thought of in late 2012 and opened it's Official Website and Forum on the 9th of January. Through it's short life, the Pan National Union has been thrust into the spotlight with the PNU-NpO Minor Conflict and the PNU-GOONS Raid. Both wars had a devastating impact on the PNU, but it managed to pull through with the strength and willpower of it's community. The Pan National Union absorbed the Socialist Democratic Workers Party into it's ranks after a brief conflict with them. Numbering 19, the Pan National Union absorbed The Ottoman Knights, paving the way for expansion and growth. It later absorbed the Temporary Contracting Company. Government The Union operates on a very elaborate Democratic process. The Union's lifeblood is the Senate, a place for all members to come and voice their opinion. The Judiciary Order of the Union As the Nations of the Union, we accept that we will defend the Sovereignty of the Union and defend all PNU Nations. We gain this power through the people who are given this power by the Lord our God. '''Part I: Membership Any nation pledging an oath to the Union PNU on the Pan National Union offsite forum requesting membership will be admitted, provided that, the nation does not belong to any other alliances, except possibly due to an Union authorization, and does not present a security risk to the Union or its members. The Order shall consist of the following: 1. The name of the Nation 2. The name of the nation’s leader 3. The team in which the nation resides 4. The declaration of loyalty to the Union All Nations, once taking the Oath, know they must not join another Alliance Sanctioned or Not, under the threat of ZI and Expulsion. (This applies during their time with the Union) Part II: Structure of the Union 1. The Union Senate All members of the Pan National Union automatically receive a seat in the Union Senate. They have the rights to vote in the new President each year, Vote for expulsion of member(s) and new laws. Their voices are all equal. 2. The Union Cabinet The Union Cabinet of the Pan National Union will consist of 4 Ministers and their Commanders. Each of the four elected Ministers will perform the task they were elected for: 1- Minister of Economy/Finance (In charge of the Tech trading and funding system of the alliance) 2- Foreign Minister (In charge of foreign relations, In charge of Diplomats and Ambassadors) 3- Minister of Internal (In charge of Internal Voting, etc.) 4- War Minister (In charge of war, anti-ghosting, etc.) 5- Minister of Immigration (In charge of processing Applicants and Recruiting new members) The 5 Ministers have the right to place a priority block on a suspected Moles or Defectors for the security of the Union. The case will then be reviewed by the President (or Vice-President if the President is unavailable) and if approved, will be submitted to the Senate. The Commanders of the said Ministry will take over their respective Department's role should the Minister be unavailable. 3. Central Commanders The Central Commanders will replace the appropriate ministers should they be unavailable and advise their respective Ministers about ideas for the future and strategies for change and growth. 1- Chief Banker 2- Head Ambassador 3- Master Spy 4- Commander of the Grand Army 5- Customs Official 4. The President The President is the head of the alliance. The President will head the Union Senate, maintain executive power over the passing of laws and has the ability to block the election of specific Ministers with appropriate reason. Should the President be unable to fulfill his duties, the Vice-President will take-over his position until his return. The President serves for his term (365 days) or longer depending on if he gets re-elected. If the Vice-President is unable, unwilling or unavailable to become President, an immediate election will take place to replace his position. (See Part V for all details on Elections) Should the Union be involved in a major arms or nuclear conflict, the President and Cabinet will remain in power until the War has ended. If April the 11th has not passed, the Cabinet and President will remain in power until the said date. Should the April 11th Elections have passed, The Cabinet will be dissolved and an immediate election will occur. The President has the power to throw anyone out of the Union who is deemed a Mole, Security Threat or One who has gone against the Oath. He can be overruled by the Union should the Defendant receive a 50%+1 vote of the Union Senate. 5. Ranks of the Union The Union is structured in this manner- PRESIDENT VICE-PRESIDENT MINISTERS CENTRAL COMMANDERS (DEPUTIES) MILITARY PERSONNEL/SPECIAL RANKED SENATORS RECRUITS Diplomats are not part of the Chain-of-Ranks due to their Observer Status. Part III: Diplomats & Ambassadors Ignore this if you are NOT a Diplomat or not part of the Foreign Ministry. 1. Diplomats Any Foreign Nation may become a Foreign Diplomat on behalf of their alliance (Note: Read Section 2 Below). A Diplomat will have an Observer status in the Senate and will be the messenger between the Union and his/her alliance. The Diplomat will be subject to the same security checks as per all other Nations, but can be ejected during times when they are considered a Security Threat. There may only be a maximum of 5 Diplomats from a single Alliance at a time. They are not subject to any ZI laws or punishments (unless found guilty of Treason). 2. Ambassadors Ambassadors are members of the Foreign Ministry and are the Union's Diplomats. Ambassadors are held in high esteem and should act as if representing the Union. He/She will be given special protection by the War Ministry's National Guard. Should he/she commit a truly condemnable act (Purposely Spying to gather Information, etc.), the Ambassador(s) shall be subject to the Foreign Alliance's Laws. Part IV: Expulsion from the Union Any nation can submit a motion to expel a fellow member from the Alliance to the Cabinet. The Cabinet will review the case and may dismiss the case if it is deemed to be false or not in the interests or security of the Union; an elected Minister may also exercise the right to immediately expel the accused in the interests of security as per Article II.2 as can the President (or Vice-President in certain cases) as per Article II.4. The accused nation will be given 48 hours to respond to the accusations. The Minister of Interior may extend the time for response, investigation, and deliberation if it so wishes; afterwards a vote by all Union members will be taken in which all members may vote on expelling the accused. In order for the motion to carry 75% of the member nations must vote in favor of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of 24 hours on expulsion votes. If the percentage is not reached before the time limit, the motion fails. The President, Vice-President and Elected Cabinet cannot be expelled from the Order. Though, the President can pardon any nation from expulsion with a Presidential Pardon. (Note Part II, Section 4) Part V: Elections Elections are to be held once a year on April the 11th. The Ministry of Interior will handle elections. Any member can run for Presidency, Vice Presidency or any of the Ministry or Central Command Roles but must fulfill to conditions. He/She receives a majority of 50%+1 to successfully obtain the position He/She is nominated by another member (except in Non-April 11 Elections, the member may nominate themselves) If 2 Members that are running for the same role have an equal majority of votes, a secondary vote will be taken with all other candidates eliminated. If the secondary vote fails again, the previous President will take power once again. He will remain in charge until the next elections. Part VI: Changes to the Order Any member can submit a motion to change the Order to the Senate forum. Part II.3 and Part V are permanent and cannot be amended (Except with authority from the full Cabinet). Part VI cannot be changed. Discussion will take place for a period of no less than 12 hours but no more than 48 hours. If an overwhelming majority (defined as 85%) of the member nations agree with the amendment, before the 48 hour time limit is reached then the change will be considered passed and carried. If it does not reach the required majority before the 48-hour limit the motion will fail, but can be re-submitted in the next 48 hours with an appeal to the Senate. Once again, all members will vote, and should the Amendment fail, it will be dismissed and can no longer be appealed or force change. The President has no power over the change of the Order but is allowed to vote, like all other members. Appendix I ALL Members are equal whether they have been members since the Founding or if they have just joined. ALL Members are to be treated with respect. ALL Members pledge to aid one another in times of Distress and Crisis. ALL Members understand that Secrecy is paramount and that aiding the enemy by publishing unauthorized information is Treason. ALL Members are expected to live up to their promises and that failing to live up to one’s commitments without explanation could result in disciplinary action. ALL Members understand that all obscene and explicit material posted under their name will be dealt with and will most likely result in a suspension or expulsion. ALL Members understand that Nuclear First Strikes are not allowed as of the introduction of the Dead Man's Hand Doctrine. Union Senate Document The Union Senate is the Lifeblood of the Union. Ensuring that all members have a right to speak about issues that face the World, the Union and their own Nations. ' Part I: Senate Structure' All members of the Pan National Union have the right to vote on all Laws and Bills as well as on Military Action. All members receive ONE vote regardless of their position. 1 Judiciary and his/her 2 assistants review all Bills and Laws before they are put before the Senate head the Senate. This is done to ensure that all Bills are classed appropriately, use appropriate grammar and are not unconstitutional. The President has the right to reject laws WITHIN REASON and must provide a valid excuse. If the Judiciary does not believe that the President’s views are valid, he can put up the law for a Counter Vote. The Judiciary is in charge of the Senate and no executive (except for the President or Vice-President acting in his place) can interfere with the Senate. Once a Law is passed, the Judiciary shall pass it to the appropriate Executive. Part II: Laws There are 5 types of laws- Constitution Laws Military Actions Foreign Actions Trade and Aid Laws “Joke” or Role Playing Laws Constitution Laws are Bills that affect the Union’s Internal Operations, Senate, Administration, etc. Military Actions are Laws that affect the Union’s War Operations, including Declarations of Hostility, Surrender, etc. Foreign Actions are Laws that affect the Union’s Foreign Relations, including Pacts, Blocs and Foreign Alliance Deals Trade and Aid Laws are Bills that affect the Union’s Economic Output, Trading and Growth of the PNU. Joke or RP Laws are Bills that are created for Fun and do not actually affect the Union. Examples of this are, National Comic, National Biscuit, etc. Each law will be required to display the Law’s type in it’s Thread Name (CL, MA, FA, TAL or JRPL), lest it be considered null and void. Part III: Quorum While the Senate can operate without all its members present, it has a limit on how many are inactive. The Senate requires at least ¼ of its members to vote. If the amount of voting Senators drops to below ¼, the President can decide whether or not to pass the bill. War History Government History Treaties Category:Pan National Union Category:Disbanded alliances